


Missing You

by darkfire75



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Some Plot, Top Lance (Voltron), they're around 24yrs old here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 06:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkfire75/pseuds/darkfire75
Summary: “Missed you,” Keith gasps against his lips, his eyes dark and burning. Lance swallows thickly as he looks down at him. Keith is flushed and beautiful and Lance is a weak man.“My room or yours?” Lance asks once he finds his voice.“Does it matter?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Figures a smut fic will be my first in the voltron fandom lol SO. I love older!klance i've got several projects planned for them not all in this particular fic universe but hopefully i can get them out for you sometime soon. enjoy! :D

“They’re almost in!”

Pidge’s voice rings out over the intercom and Lance is immediately rushing down to the Red Lion’s hangar, anticipation and excitement rolling through him in waves. By the time he gets down there, Red is already landing gracefully, as usual, and he smiles up at the cockpit. 

Hunk is the first to step out and upon seeing him, Lance swoops forward and hugs his friend tightly. As he’s pulling away, he spots Keith exiting as well and moves forward to hug him, smile wide and arms out stretched. Then he sees his face and the way Keith won’t look at him directly and Lance lowers his arms, his smile fading. He decides the hug can wait. 

He opens his mouth to say something, but Keith suddenly brushes by him, mumbling that he’s going to change out of his suit. Lance watches him go, feeling a pit in his stomach. A hand clasps onto his shoulder and he turns to Hunk.

“It was a tough mission,” Hunk says. “Don’t worry too much. He’ll come around.”

“Yeah,” he says, hoping to convince himself. Keith was notorious for keeping secrets, even to those he loved and cared about. Lance figures he can confront him later when Keith has had some time alone with his thoughts. 

When he sees Keith again later that day, he calls out to him without thinking.

“You okay?” 

He approaches slowly so as not to startle him but Keith jumps anyway, his eyes widening a fraction until he realizes it’s Lance. His body seems to tense up even more, and he crosses his arms. They’re standing in the hallway near their rooms now and though Lance had wanted to wait until they weren’t out in the open to have this talk, Keith hasn’t said a word since he came back and he’s a little worried. 

Keith avoids looking at him directly and Lance frowns, stepping closer into Keith’s personal space. He crosses his arms tighter over his chest. 

“Babe, come on. What happened out there?”

“Nothing. It’s nothing.”

Lance exhales slowly. “Keith…”

“I’m  _fine_ , Lance,” he says, a little too forcibly. 

“Yeah, sure, that sounds believable.”

Keith glares at him, looking like he might whip out his bayard any minute, but Lance isn’t afraid. He glares right back, cool blue eyes hard as ice.

Finally, Keith looks away and heaves a deep sigh. “I screwed up.”

“Well that’s really vague,” Lance says. “Hunk says everything went okay.”

“The mission was fine. I just…I lost my temper. I almost ruined it. I–”

He looks really upset and Lance is shocked to see Keith’s eyes misting over with tears. Keith doesn’t cry, at least not around Lance if he can avoid it. Lance immediately wraps him up in his arms, hugging him close. 

“Keith,” he says softly. “Babe, it’s okay.”

Keith finally relents and hugs him back, burying his face in Lance’s shoulder and clinging to his jacket with shaking hands. Lance rubs gentle circles into his back until Keith pulls away and a small smile manages to crack his face. Lance smiles back reassuringly. 

The sweet moment doesn’t last long before Keith suddenly surges up on his toes, hands grabbing hold of Lance’s face as he mashes their lips together. Lance moans into his mouth, losing his footing in the hallway and backing up against the opposite wall. He briefly considers that someone, most likely Coran, is watching the cameras, but he stops caring when Keith shoves a knee between his legs and starts grinding. 

“Missed you,” Keith gasps against his lips, his eyes dark and burning. Lance swallows thickly as he looks down at him. Keith is flushed and beautiful and Lance is a weak man. 

“My room or yours?” Lance asks once he finds his voice. 

“Does it matter?”

No, no it really doesn’t. Lance grabs him by the hand and makes a bee line for his room, barely waiting for the sliding door to close before he’s taking Keith into his arms and kissing the breath out of him. He runs his fingers through Keith’s hair tied back in the ponytail, pulling it out swiftly and letting his unruly mop fall freely so he can run his fingers through it once again. 

Keith hums appreciatively, his own hands reaching down and around to grab and grope Lance’s ass through his jeans. 

“ _Babe_ ,” Lance groans, grinding his hips forward against Keith. When they pull away from the kiss he catches Keith’s smirk. Damn him. Lance gives his hair a little yank and Keith makes a noise that goes straight to Lance’s cock. 

Keith starts humping his leg, soft little pants leaving his lips, and Lance isn’t sure his brain is functioning anymore. 

Two days without each other doesn’t seem like much, but they’d spent the last seven years living in close quarters at all times and had only recently, within the last year or so, decided they’d better make themselves (and everyone else around them) happy by finally getting together. It was one of the best decisions of Lance’s life. He thinks of all the tension they’d built up over the years, how it had finally spilled out one fateful evening and how after everything they had been through together came to a wonderful, amazing climax. He remembers Keith confessing first, after a really hard mission where both their lives had been at risk. 

He remembers feeling like losing Keith would have been the absolute worst thing to ever happen and he remembers hugging him so tightly. Keith had whispered his feelings against his suit, told him how he felt and how he had felt since they were teens. Lance remembers blurting out his own feelings and kissing him, their _first_ kiss, and he remembers Keith touching him like they had just met for the first time, reverently, as if Lance would disappear any moment. 

It had been so good and perfect and so  _late_. Lance hates that it took him so damn long to admit how he felt. He hates that he could have been kissing Keith for much longer instead of hurting him with mindless bickering. His thoughts are interrupted by a sudden gasp he realizes is his own as Keith presses kisses up and around his jaw. He turns his head and kisses him back, smiling when Keith groans and starts rocking against his leg for more friction. 

They break apart briefly so he can kick his shoes off and waits for Keith to remove his boots before he carefully steers Keith over to the bed and falls on top of him, kissing along his neck and jaw as Keith fondles his ass and grinds their hips together. 

“You missed me a lot, huh?” Lance teases. Keith rolls his eyes but brings him down for another kiss, nipping and biting at his lips. Keith’s legs come up and wrap around his waist, his ankles crossing over his lower back, and Lance silently thanks every god he knows for Keith’s incredible thighs. “Shit,  _Keith_ ,” he says, breathless, grinding down against the other man’s groin. 

Keith huffs out a breathy laugh, the sort of laugh Lance fell in love with all those years ago. Keith pulls him down even more and he can feel just how aroused Keith is; can hear the desperation in his voice as he ruts against Lance. 

“I need you inside me,” Keith says.

Lance freezes above him, but Keith kisses him again, pressing his tongue inside his mouth. He pulls away and leans up just enough so that they’re cheek to cheek.

“Lance,” Keith whispers against his ear. “Baby…”

Lance loses it and immediately sits back on his knees, pulling off his jacket and shirt in record time. Keith sits up with him and lifts his own shirt off as well, watching with dark eyes as Lance stands up from the bed to quickly unzip his jeans. Lance feels his hands trembling, excitement and desire rolling through him. They’ve had sex before but it’s always such a pleasant surprise when Keith initiates it. 

Lance feels hands cover his own and he looks up in time for Keith to pull him closer and begin mouthing at the front of his underwear. His eyes keep contact with Lance’s while he sucks at the damp material and Lance dies a little inside at the sight. 

“Babe, please…”

Keith pulls his underwear down slowly, much too slowly, and then he’s out and Lance has no time to feel the cool air of the room before Keith’s ridiculously warm mouth is on him, sucking him like he’ll never get another chance to. Lance threads his hands into his hair, holding his head for balance, his mind going blank as his legs start to feel weak. 

“Fuck…Keith…”

His tongue licks and slurps, his mouth swallowing down as much as he can until he’s achingly hard and too soon Keith pulls off of him, wrapping a hand around the base and smiling up at Lance as he leans forward and mouths under the sensitive head. He teases him like that for a couple minutes before Lance groans and shoves Keith back, grabbing at his pants and forcing them down and off his legs. He immediately leans down to start kissing and sucking at Keith’s thighs, smiling against his skin when Keith gasps and arches his back. 

“Lance, come on,” he moans, impatient. 

“Hang on.” Lance trails kisses up Keith’s stomach and chest, lifting his legs up to wrap around his waist so that his hands can move lower, fingers teasing his entrance. He reaches for a bottle near his bed and carefully coats his fingers with the contents. “Man am I glad for space lube,” he jokes.

“It’s not space lube, Lance.”

“Well it’s in space and we use it as lube, so, ergo, space lube.”

Keith rolls his eyes briefly before hissing at the sudden feeling of Lance’s cool fingers pressing into him. Lance worries he may have overestimated how much Keith could take but he starts fucking himself on Lance’s fingers without saying a word, his voice breaking. 

“Damn, you really want this, huh?” Lance says, eyes wide. 

“Obviously,” he grunts, one foot firmly planted on the sheets while the other curls with each movement of Lance’s fingers inside of him. “C’mon, Lance, hurry up.”

“Relax, I need to make sure you’re prepared enough.”

“I’m fine.”

“I don’t think that word means what you think it means.”

Keith levels him with a glare before throwing his head back in a gasping cry when Lance twists his wrist just right, curling his fingers deeper. 

“Fuck…!”

Lance keeps it up, watching for any signs of discomfort, but Keith looks like he’s having the time of his life.

“Just fuck me, Lance, holy shit,” he growls. 

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” he sighs. Lance pulls his fingers out, trying to ignore Keith’s whimper. He takes himself in hand, stroking fast, and presses the tip against him. Keith inhales sharply with the first breach before sighing as Lance pushes himself all the way in. Lance waits a few minutes so that Keith can get used to it before Keith opens his eyes and frowns. 

“What are you waiting for?” he says. 

Lance shakes his head with a smile and lifts Keith’s legs, wrapping them around himself so that it’s more comfortable. His first thrust is slow, agonizingly slow, if Keith’s long drawn out groan is any indication. 

“C’mon, sharpshooter,” Keith goads. “Give it to me good.”

Keith knows he’s weak to that nickname, so Lance complies, picking up his pace just enough so that Keith’s mantra is just “Yeah, like that,  _fuck_ ” over and over again until he decides it’s  _still_  not enough. His thighs trap Lance against him, pulling him down until he’s balls deep inside of him and looking Lance right in the eye. 

“ _Fuck me_ ,” he gasps. 

Lance kisses him hard on the mouth before thrusting forward and then it’s just the soft slapping sounds of flesh on flesh, of lips smacking, of Keith’s whining moans and Lance’s soft grunts. Keith is the only person he’s ever done this with and it sometimes bothers him if he’s not good enough but judging by the fact that Keith is leaking all over his stomach and begging for more, that’s clearly not the case. 

Lance sucks at his neck, his hand lacing with Keith’s on the bed. Keith grips his hand back tight and turns his head to try to kiss him. Lance fucks him faster, deeper, biting his lip to hold in a groan as he feels heat pooling in his groin. 

“Feels so good, babe,” he purrs into his shoulder, angling his hips just right so that Keith’s gasping and melting, moving with Lance on the bed. 

“Lance,” he croaks out. “I’m–”

He’s coming before he can even get the words out, spilling between their bodies. Lance feels him shivering and fucks him through his orgasm, mouthing at Keith’s throat. “You’re so hot, babe, shit…”

Keith’s eyes are blown wide as he comes down from his high while Lance is still working towards his end. He thrusts slowly, building the pleasure up for himself and chanting Keith’s name, holding him close. 

Keith strokes a hand through his hair and Lance smiles, leaning into the touch and gives a few more thrusts before he stills, coming inside of him without a word. Keith kisses Lance’s forehead and Lance groans loud, still weakly thrusting his hips.

“Damn,” he says once he’s finished. “That was hot.”

Keith smiles and continues stroking the hair from his sweaty forehead. “I really missed you.”

“I can tell.” He rests himself on top of him, listening to Keith’s rapid heartbeat. “So. You wanna actually talk about your mission now? The sex was a nice distraction, but I didn’t forget.”

Keith sighs heavily. “What’s there to say. I drew my weapon on innocent civilians and nearly killed them. Hunk was able to mediate the situation and clear up the misunderstanding.”

“That’s not that bad.”

“You weren’t there, Lance.”

“Nope. But I know you like exaggerating the facts.”

“I do not.”

“You do, but it’s okay because I love you.”

He can’t see Keith’s face but he can feel the irritated puff of air against his head. “You’re such a damn sap,” he groans.

He smiles into Keith’s chest before lifting his head. “You know you love it.”

Keith fastens him with a pout that’s ridiculously adorable and so he leans down, their lips brushing softly. Keith scowls a little when they pull back. 

“Are you ever gonna shave that cactus growing out of your face?”

“What, my manly scruff?” he says, rubbing his fingers across his jaw. “I thought you liked it.”

“I lied.”

Lance gasps. “Keith! I grew this for you, you weird Texas loser.”

“What kind of insult is that?” Keith laughs. 

“Well I can’t insult your mullet anymore because you have  _this_ ,” he says, lifting some of Keith’s hair. “And it’s not so much an insult as a term of endearment.”

“Riiight.”

Lance moves to lay back down over him, snuggling further into his chest when Keith wraps his arms around him. 

“Hey Keith.”

“Yeah?”

“I’m really glad you’re back.”

He can hear the smile in his voice when he exhales. “Me too.”


End file.
